Feelings Packed In Boxes
by Kjess
Summary: Hijack week day 2: Moving in together! Human!Jack Hiccup and Jack finally decide to move together, and there's still a lot to do before they actually can. But something seems to be wrong with Hiccup, and Jack discovers that his counterpart has tried to push away some bad feelings of past events. And Jack will help him solve these problems.


**It's Hijack week again! So here is my fanfic for it day two, and the theme is: moving in together! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since english isn't my native tongue :) I hope you like it though!**

Jack entered his old room with some more boxes in his hands, looking up at Hiccup, a smug smile on his face. He surely seemed to enjoy packing more than the other did. Or maybe it was the fact that they would soon live together, just the two of them, in their own apartment. Hiccup looked at his counterpart, a slightly stressed expression on his face. He loved the thought of moving together just as much as Jack did, but the past events had left him restless. Hiccup just wanted to get back into his bed and sleep. To finally be back in sleeps embrace to forget about all that. 'How much do we need to pack? Is there still a lot to do?' Jack let out a breath at Hiccups question, before deliberating the work that yet had to be done. 'We're done with about half of it, so let's say we're done in about… two hours?' Hiccup nodded and returned to stuffing some clothes in one of the cardboard boxes. That's when Jack noticed something wasn't how it should be. Like how Hiccup's entire posture being stiff, or the way his counterpart had deep rings underneath his eyes and looked incredibly worn out. He just had to know what was wrong. 'Is everything alright, Hic? You seemed pretty restless the last couple of days.' Jack asked, looking at Hiccup in worry. And he was right. Something was upsetting Hiccup. Or better, a certain _someone._ And that someone was his father, Stoick. He wasn't, to say it nicely, very pleased with the fact that his son had preferred art, and not sport like his father had wished for him, but Stoick managed. He overheard the rumours of Hiccup being fond of men, writing it off as simple gossip. Because his son his son couldn't be gay, because that would mean breaking their family's traditions. He didn't want to accept the obvious. But as Hiccup told his father about his boyfriend, Jack, and announced their moving together, Stoick had a fit of rage the world hadn't seen to that day. He first forbid Hiccup to do so, but since he was already 18, it didn't really matter if Stoick allowed it or not. It had more been an act of courtesy towards his father, so he at least knew what his son was up to. But the following fight had turned out to be worse than Hiccup had prepared himself for. There were shattering dishes, loud shouts, deep blue and green bruises scattered all over the teens body, and one utterly broken family relationship. Everything just because Hiccup loved, and always would love, Jack. And he loved him back, not like his Dad had told him. And even if he didn't want to admit it to anybody except Jack, that fight

had left scars. Scars so deep, it made him wonder why his body didn't display them to everybody. But nature didn't work that way. So he tried coping with it; only letting Jack know about the pain he felt. So it might fade. It didn't, though. It was too much pain. Too much hate. Simply too much to cope with. But still, there was one question he hadn't even dared to ask himself, because he knew, it would tear him apart. So he tried pushing it away; tried to run. But now he had lost the run. Actually, he was sick of it. So he gave up.

'Why does my family hate me?' Hiccup asked, unknowing if the question was for him or for the other. 'What is it I'm doing wrong?' Suddenly, the taste of salt filled his mouth. He had started crying, and just as the realization hit him, he felt two warm arms being wrapped around his lithe body. Jack's embrace was supportive and reassuring, and the only thing stopping him from slumping down to the floor.

'There's nothing your doing wrong. There's nothing you could or could've possibly done wrong, Hiccup.' Mumbled Jack in his counterparts hair, while soothingly running his hands through the auburn locks. 'I love you. I love you, Hic. I love you.' He didn't let Hiccup go, until the last sob left the younger teens mouth, until the last tear had fallen. He whispered sweet nothings in auburn hair, told him he loved him over and over again; a desperate plea for Hiccup to understand who he was. And how important he was. And how important he was for _him. _'Every being on this earth telling you otherwise is a fool for doing so. Always remember that.' Hiccup looked up at that. He loved it when Jack used such nice vocabulary. It always made him feel worshipped. 'But what if you are the fool for thinking otherwise of me?' Jack let out a soft laugh, looking straight into those green irises he loved so much. 'Then I don't really bother.' Now it was Hiccups turn to chuckle. And finally, _finally,_ that light missing in his eyes returned. So Jack cupped Hiccup's cheeks and

sought the others gaze, to maybe catch a glimpse of that oh so beautiful light. And just then, Hiccup shifted on his tip-toes and pressed his warm lips on Jack's slightly colder ones. Immediately Jack's hand found his way in those auburn locks, pulling the youth closer to him. Hic in return held onto him for dear life,like he would find Jack gone once he let go. He enjoyed Jack's gentleness; enjoyed the love he received. And he could always count on Jack showing all his affection, no matter what. When he was sad, when he was in trouble; simply each and every time he needed it. Furthermore it helped healing those little bruises in his soul, caused by all of those gruesome things. That was one of the things he loved Jack for.

As they had parted from each other, Hiccup just looked up at him. To Jack, he was one of the most beautiful things wandering that he had ever seen. From the inside just as from the outside. Hics lips were a light red, just as his cheeks. It was so cute that his cheeks always took on a red touch when they kissed, it just made him look more adorable in Jacks eyes. The youths hair was tussled, causing those auburn strands of hair to fall in his eyes, which looked so innocent. Yes, Jack simply loved everything about his little Hiccup. 'I love you.' That last sentence brought a smile on Hiccups face, and he let it repeat in his head over and over again. _I love you. He had said._ _He loves me. Jackson Overland Frost love me. _'I love you too, Jack.' They still remained in there embrace for a while, before they finished there packing and decided to sleep over at Jacks place. And finally, Hiccup wasn't afraid any more. Not of his Dad, not of the problems he might get because of him. Because he knew, at last, that no matter what would occur, Jack always would be there for him. He would always be, no matter what, by his side. Jackson Overland Frost would always _love _him.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you can, so I know if you liked it or not! :)**


End file.
